The Cullens Take Canada!
by Britt.Dan
Summary: What happens when Bella, and the Cullens decide to go to Canada! What happens when Alice gets ahold of the West Edmonton Mall?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullens Take Canada.**

**AN- All of these wonderful characters belong to the highly talented and skilled Stephenie Meyer. And not me. It starts off a little slow, sorry, but it is the only way to get it started!**

Bella's Point Of View

"Oh Bella Love?'' Edwards velvety voice woke me out of my day dream,

"Hmmm?" What did he wish to speak to me about now.

"Well, I have noticed that Alice, hasn't been in the best of spirits lately..." He trailled off.

"So you think we should do something to cheer her up?"

"Actually, that is percisely what are going to do."

_Has he already planned this?! This is going to be interesting..._

"Edward, just tell me what going on!"

"Well, the whole family, and yes love, that means you. We are engaged if you remember. Well, we are going to take a trip to Canada!"

_Engaged. I cringed when he said that. I still cannot get used to that word._

"Canada?_"_

"Yes. Of couse. Don't you know Edmonton has the biggest mall in the world?"

"Mall. Shopping. Well, I can see why you picked Canada now.

"Oh, Bella. It will be alright. I won't let Alice buy you _too much_ stuff." He was smiling my favorite smile. I was beyond dazzled.

"Fine. When are we leaving?"

"Well..."

"Edward! When are we leaving?!"

"Tomorrow."

"So, I am guessing I am going to have to go home now and talk to Charlie?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be the right thing to do... I don't think poor Charlie would appreatiate it if I just took you."

"I guess not."

Edward drove me back to my house, we made it there in record time. Thanks to his maniac driving.

"Charl- I mean Dad!"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you mind if I go on a trip with Edward and his whole family?"

"Depends... Exactly where are you planning to go?"

Thats when Edward Stepped in. "We are planning to travel all around Canada. Hit all the big tourist attractions and Cities."

"Okay, well, I guess you can go Bella. When are you leaving?"

"Ummm, tomorrow. I think..."

"We are leaving tomorrow, around noon. So Alice was wondering if Bella could stay the night. That way, she can help her get ready."

"Okay. but first Bella, con you maybe make me something to eat first?"

"Yes, of course Dad."

Charile chuckled and went back to the couch while I started cooking. Edward went to see what Charlie was watching on TV. I figured it was probably a game. I served dinner to my father and told him I had already ate at the Cullens. Then told him that me and Edward were going to be upstairs packing for our trip. I packed a little bit of everything. I know Alice would buy me more stuff. There is just no stopping that girl when you let her loose in a single store - nevermind a whole mall! About and hour later, Me and Edward were about to leave to go to his house.

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Bells! Have fun."

"I will, and oh yeah, there are some left overs in the freezer..."

"Thank you, Bella. But I can fend for myself you know."

"Ok. Bye"

**Well, there is the first Chapter. I hope you like it! Please Review. Any ideas are welcome. Like what should happen, or where the Cullens and Bella should go. Constructive Critism welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Just to let you know... All characters involved in this story do not belong to me. Sobs I know we all wish the do... But you know what? I'm sorry, THEY JUST DON'T! If they did. We would all not be writing on Fan Fiction.**

Chapter Two

Bells Point Of View

We got to the Cullens' house. And what do I see? Alice bounding up to Edwards Volvo. I forgot that she could see these things coming. Hmph. Well, at least this trip should make her happy.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you Edward! I am so excited. But first things first. Bella, I am sorry, but you need to hand me over your suitcase. There is no way I will let you go with what is in that bag! None of us have ever been to Canada before, so we need to make a very good first impression. You know what they say, 'First impressions are everything!'"

"Edward! Help me! I am going to become Barbie Bella again." I was so not happy about this.

"Er, Bella. I am sorry. But once Alice gets her mind set. Well, there is just not changing her mind. But Alice, just don't torcher her too much."

"Thank you Eddie!" Edward just shook his head. He really did not like being called Eddie. And with that we we're off. Apparently, human speed was too slow for Alice, because she scooped me into her arms and in a matter of second we were standing in her bedroom. Alice was making her way into the gigantic room that she called a closet. She was throwing artice of clothing at me telling me to take everything out of my suitcase, and only pack what she threw at me.

"Alice! I think I have enough clothes to last me a year! That's enough!"

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. You can never have too many clothes. When will you ever learn?"

"Never if I have anything to say about it. . ." I said under my breath. But of course, Alice and her super Vampire hearing heard me. I just got that glare from her. She really did look like a vampire now.

"Am I done now?" I sulked.

"Hmmm. I guess you are free to leave. Only on one condition. That you leave your suitcase with me tonight. There are a few last minute touches I want to put into it."

"Okay. As long as I can finally return to Edward"

"See you tomorrow, Alice."

"Good night, Bella. And oh yea? I am really excited! This is going to be so much fun!" I swear she was bouncing up and down so much that she could of broken the floor.

"Love? Wake up, we need to leave soon!" I beagn to wake up. I was on the bed in edwards room. He was sitting beside me.

"Hmmmmmm?" I was still very sleepy. I didn't want to get up just yet.

"Bella. Your awake! Come on. Go and get in the shower, and I will go make you something to eat. Oh yeah, and Alice set some clothes out for you to wear today..."

"Okay. I'm going." I dragged myself into Edwards bathroom, and hopped into the shower. When I came out, I found some clothes on the bed. I went closer, to get a look at what I was supposed to wear for the day. Sitting there we're a pair of black high heels, paired with some Skinny jeans and a dark blue top. I could not believe Alice thought that I could even survive a day in those things!

"Mmmmmmmmmm, what smells so good?" All I could smell was something cooking in the kitchen.

"Hello, my Angel. How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, thanks to you humming my lullaby." A couple seconds later, Edward served me a plate with heaping mounds of food spilling off the edges. I started to dig in while Edward loaded the dishwasher.

"Edward? Where did you learn to cook like this? For a vampire that never eats human food, you really know how to cook."

"Why thank you, Bella. And might I add you look very beautiful this morning. You know how much I like you in dark blue. Now eat up, so we can get ready to go. We have to be at the airport in two hours. And Alice wants to see you before we leave." I finished eating and trudged up to Alice and Jaspers' room. Just as I was getting ready to knock, I heard Alices voice say Come in. Her voice as thick with enthusiasm, and excitement.

"I have been expecting you..."

"What do you need me for Alice?"

"Can't I just talk to my soon be sister when I want?" She said in a hurt tone.

"I am sorry Alice. I am kinda cranky in my mornings..."

"It's okay!" She definitely recovered fast... "Anyways, I finished packing your suitcase last night. and i just couldn't get all of the stuff to fit in one suitcase, so I am letting you use one of mine! Anyways. Clothes are in this one" She pointed to my near bursting suitcase. "And shoes, are in here!" She pointed to a hot pink suitcase which was seated beside mine.

"Er, thanks Alice, but you really didn't need to pack stuff for me."

"Of course I had to!"

"Okay, fine. I guess there is no arguing with you, Alice. Do by any chance do you know when our flight leaves?"

"Of course I know, silly Bella. It leaves at 4, but of course we need to be there around 12. So we have about fifteen minutes before we leave."

"Oh. Okay. Well, then I guess I should go find Edward..." Two seconds later, he was standing beside me with him arm around my waist.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh, I was just going to find you. But I guess now I don't have to."

"I guess not." And with one swift movement he picked up all my luggage, put it in the trunk of his Volvo, and we we're backin the house waiting for the rest of the family.

"So, are you excited?" He was looking at me waiting for me to respond. Those honney coloured eyes devouiring my soul.

"I would be excited to go anywhere with you and you family."

"Okay, are we all ready to go yet?!" Emmet yelled. He was obviously excited to go by the expression he was wearing. He looked like a little kid about to be set loose into a Candy shop.

"Yes, are we all here?" Carlisle asked

"YES! We are all here, now can we just leave already?!" Alice was so happy, I felt bad for poor Jasper. Putting up with all the waves of happiness. Alice, Jasper, Me and Edward, piled into Edwards Volvo and set out for the airport. We got there, Put our bags in the luggage check, went through customs, then got sent to the waiting room. We still had three hours until our flight left.

"Is that a shop I see?!" Alice spotted a little store where you could get pretty much everything in. She quickly ran in to see what was there. Unfortunately, dragging me along with her. "Look at all these little trinkets and stuff! They are all so shiny! Ohhh Ahhhhh."

"Alice, can I go back now? Pleaseeeeeee?" I begged.

"Fine, just let me get you some snacks. What do you like?"

"Er, pretty much everything... Don't get allot. I am not hungry."

"Oh, Bella. You might as well return to the rest of them. I ill be back in a few minutes."

"OK." When Alice returned, she had a bag full of snacks for me, a bag full of magazine for Esme, Rosalie, Me and Her to read. Some little games for the boys to play and a couple packages of cards. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the PA system chimed in.

"Everyone on flight 145 To Victoria British Columbia, please board your plane. May I repeat, flight 145, please board your plane."

"That's us!"

"Okay, lets go!"

We got on the plane. Each of us sitting with our mates. The seats we're grouped in twos. At the Back there we're Carlisle and Esme, then Alice and Jasper, Edward and I, then Emmett and Rosalie. About 10 minutes into the flight, Emmett decided to take some of my popcorn and start flinging it at the other passengers. That deserved a smack on the head form Rosalie. After about five minutes of watching Emmett doing that, I drifted into sleep. I was very comfortable, snuggled up against Edward, while he hummed my lullaby. Then I quickly slipped away into a deep sleep.

**I hope you liked it so far! If anyone has any ideas of where they should visit, just review and tell me! And they are going any where around Canada, not just Edmonton, so any places are welcomed! Anyways Review! It kinda feeds me. :D **

**The next chapter should be up soon, if it isn't you can blame it on my teachers for giving me too much Homework!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer - All of the characters do notbelong to me And this is the last time I am going to say that! Sorry if all of my other chapters weren't very long. I was running out of ideas. Thank you to everybody who reviewed! You guys review faster than I can write. But thank you to everybody who gave me some ideas! They are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 3

Bella's Point Of View

"Bella, wake up, love. We just landed."

"Hm? Oh hi Edward!"

"The plane just landed. We're in Victoria now. We're in Canada!"

"Oh! How long was I sleeping for?"

"Pretty much the whole flight."

"Well, now at least I have energy to tuor Canada!" Right after that, the seatbelt sign came off and we we're free to get off of the plane. Edward grabbed my hand and lead me off of the plane. We met up with the rest of the Cullens, and then went to get our luggage.

"What do you mean you lost my luggage!?" Alice shreaked.

"You lost my poor babies!"

"I am sorry Miss, but they did not come with all of the other luggage. We will got check all of the other planes, but there is a very slim chance that yours will be there." Right after that was said, Alice had a blank look on her face. She was having a vision.

"Ugh! They lost it for good! I will never get my poor babies back! Nooooooooooo!" She was starting to attract attention.

"Don't worry Alice. You can use mine! First of all, they are yours to begin with and second of all, you packed enough clothes for both of us for two months!"

"Fine. I guess that will do. But the first mall we see I am going to. No objections!" I groaned. This was obviously not going to end good. But I did feel a little symphatetic for her. She must of just lost half of her wardrobe.

"What ever you say Alice. Now can we go?!" Emmett was being very impatient now. He really wanted to get to the hotel, so we could finally start touring. We made it the hotel, and put our bags away. Then we had a Family meeting in Carlisle and Esmes room.

"Okay. So where do we want to go first?" Carlsile asked us.

"NO ALICE!" Edward yelled before anyone could suggest anything.

"That is so unfair!"

"Anyways. Any other suggestions other than shopping?"

"We could go to Miniture World!" _Miniuture World?_ Do I even want to know? And how did Edward even know about that place?

"Okay! So it's agreed. Of we go!" Alice, Jasper, Edward and Me all piled into one of the two cars the Cullens rented. We sped off. Even in Canada Edward just had to drive like a maniac.

"Okay se we need 7 Adult tickets and one child."

"Hey! I am not a child!" Alice was not happy about being called a child. "I am the same age as her!" She said pointing at me.

"Oh. Er, sorry about the confusion Miss. Make that 8 Adult admissions." We took out tickets, Alice still glaring at the lady.

**Emmetts Point Of View**

"Ahahaha! Why is everything so small? I could smoosh everything in one swipe!"

"Emmett. NO! You are not going to be destroying anything! Do you here me, NOTHING!" Rosalie smacked him on the arm.

"Look it's outter space! " I love this place! Hm. Now what can I do to make it even better?! Ah ha! I started moving things around so that everything was all jumbled up. I put the castle in the space station, and the space station in the carnival. Then I took the elephant and out it in the doll house. This places was so much fun! I loved Canada already!

**Edwards Point Of View**

"Emmett, don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Huh? What am I doing? I am just admiring the fine are of min things. Hehehe."

I just shook my head. Sometimes I swear he was just a Ten-Year-Old-Kid at heart."

_Hmmm. Now where should i put the ferris Wheel? Should I put it in Fronteir Land, or Swiss Family Robinson..._

Sometimes, I really wished I couldn't tell what my Family was thinking...

"Love, how are you liking this place?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, it's very intersting. Like why would they put an Elephant in the doll house?" All we could hear was Emmett chuckle.

**Bellas Point Of View**

"That was you Emmett, wasn't it?"

"Ha ha ha. Of course it was me! Silly Bella!"

"Wow. I am actually not surprised..." We made our way out. And Of Course, it was sunny out. They got to the car and we started driviing to the nearest mall we could find. Edward and Jasper had had enought with Alice loosing her clothes. We pulled up to a quite big one, Alice jumped out dragged me and Rosalie with her as well as Esme and we were on our way into my own personal Hell called shopping...

"Ohhhhh I love this, and this! Bella, come on. Be the least bit excited! You going to be getting some new clothes today!" Ugh. She really doesn't know how much I HATE shopping, does she?

"Bella, I just had a vision of you getting this, so go try it on and make sure it's the right size. And while your doing that try this on." She thrusted a huge bundle of clothes for me and shoved me in the change room. They made me come out and model everything.

"You look just marvelous! We are so getting those for you!" She shreiked after I was done.

"Uh, Alice, I though we we're getting stuff for you."

"We are. I already picked out my stuff." She waved her arm at the side table beside her. The huge table was overflowing with articles of clothing. She purchased the stuff for her, me, and Rosalie. And to think. That was only one store! We went to quickly drop our 9 bags in the trunk of the rental car and went off. The boys gave us two hours. I figured that is the most time they could spend looking at electronics.

When we we're ready to finish, Alice called Jasper and we met the boys near the entrance. Edward was holding a small bag. Hmmmmmm I wonder what Edward bought. It better not be anything for me I thought. . . A moment later, we we're walking to the cars. Edward had his arm around my waist.

"Bella, I got you something and I know you hate presents, but this one is for your own good." A minute later, he was holding a Dark blue cell phone out for me.

"Edward! You did not get me a cell phone!"

"Yes I did. And you are going to accpet this because it is for your own safety." I sighed and took it from his and hadn kissed him.

"Thank You Edward."

"Anything for you my love.

**I hope you liked that chapter! They will be heading to Edmonton next... Any Ideas?! And yes Alice does get ahold of The West Edmonton Mall Review Review Review! It make me write faster! :D**


	4. Authors Note! Please Read

Authors Note!

Okay, I am soo sorry that I haven't posted in like forever, but we we're just loaded with two tests and two projects! Anyone have any Ideas for Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontairo, Quebec, Newfoundland, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland. Also, do you think they should visit the Yukon, Northwest trritories, and Nunavut? Or, should I take those out? Once I get more ideas, I will start typing again. So sorry again!! Please forgive me! But yeah, either review, or PM me and I will get back to you ASAP. I am literally on my computer from 5 minutes before I lave and 5min after I get back from school. The faster you review, the faster I can type!

Britt.Dan :) :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Also thanks to all of the suggestions! Almost everybody had the same ideas of where they should stay or go. BUt thanks! Keep on reviewing! :D **

**Disclamer - I do not own twilight. Or any of the fabulous characters. Tear, tear**

Chapter 4

**Bellas Point Of View**

It was going to be a long drive to Edmonton. . . We left early and would be driving for hours. In a little while we would be stopping to get me something to eat. Alice insisted that I just had to eat something even though I was not in the least bit hungry. She is so stubborn. I yawned not even relizing I did. I actually slept very good last night. I always slept better when I was in Edwards arms...

"Bella dear, why don't you go to sleep? We are going to be driving for ages..."

"But..." He automatically pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Fine." I rested my hear aganst his chest while his magically velvet voice hummed my lulaby.

"My love, wake up." Whispered Edward.

"Where are we?"

"Edmonton, Aberta."

"Really?" Edward chuckled at my confused state.

"Yes, Bella. Really." I glared at him. Why did everyone feel the need to make fun of the _human._ We stopped at the hotel, checked in and all went to our rooms.

"Bella, when your are all settled in, come to my room. I have an outfit for you!" Alice sqeeked. I groaned, for once, couldn't I just dress myself?! Edward and I made our way into our room. it was completly white from mloor to ceeling. Aside from the red rose in the vase on the night stand. Edward dropped all of pur bags in the corner of the room. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there for a second, enjoying eachothers compan. Then I stood on my tippytoes kissed him and went to go find Alice.

I was about to knock on the door, when Alice opened it, pulling me by my arm.

"Come on Bella! You are soooooooo slow!" She said with a hit of annoyance in her tone.

"Why can't I just dress myself for once? I promise not to wear sweats!"

"No. We have to represent our selves, Bella."

"Alice..." I moaned.

"No if, ands, or buts. Now go put this on." She shoved a pile of clothes into my arms and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom. I walked out, tripped on something, and fell flat on my face.

"Erg! Alice, see what your shoes made me do!"

"Bella, that could of happened even without the shoes - knowing you."

"Thanks for the support!"

"Anytime!" She said with true enthouiasm.

"What are we doing today, anyways?"

"Well, actually I think I need some more editions to my wardrobe..."

"Oh no. Please don't say the..."

"Oh yes! THE WEST EDMONTON MALL!!" I swear. That thing is my own personal hell.

"Nooooooo! Please, no!"

"Sorry Bella. You agreed to come on this trip. I am surprised you didn't see this comming."

"No, sorry Alice. I am not a psyhic like you." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Stupid super sonic vampire hearing. Hmph. I decided to go back to my room.

"Wait Bella! Rose and I will be at your room waiting for you in two hours. Then off we go!"

"Is there any possible way that I can get out of this?" I asked. Maybe there was a shred of hope for me.

"Ah. No." And with that I stormed out. Edward was in our room flipping through the channels on the T.V. I was not a happy Bella. I went and sat beside Edward on the couch.

"Bella, love. I am sorry, but once Alices mind is made up. There is nothing stopping it."

"Stupid shopaholic, hyper active pixie!"

"Come on Bella." His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me onto his lap. His lips brushed the back of my neck, I couldn't help produce a giggle.

"It can't be that bad."

"It's like were talking about a different person!"

"Okay, fine. It can be that bad. But lets not think about that now. You need to eat." With that he passed me a plate that had eggs, bacon, homefries, and toast and jam.

"When did you get this?"

"When you left to become... How do you always put it. . . "

"Barbie Bella?"

"Yeah thats it, I knew you should eat something before we go to the mall. Once we get there, beleive me Alice doesn't plan on stopping - for anything!"

"Your going too?"

"Yes, Love. We all are. Do you really think we weould leave you there with Alice and Rose - Alone? That would be distarous. She needs someone to keep her in check. Why, do you have a problem with me comming?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. He knew that if I could, I would spend ever second with him...

"Hmmmmmm. Maybe maybe not." I said. He tightened his hold on my waist, so that when I went to get up, I couldn't.

"Edward!" I shreaked.

"Yes, my love." He wispered in my ear. Oh how I love the sound of his voice.

"Can you please stop that!?"

"Stop what darling?" He was playing dumb with me! How dare him!

"Let me go!"

"Never. I wish I could stay with you forever."

"You can... When you change me!"

"Can we please not get into this right now. This trip is supposed to be fun. And anyways, Rosalie and Alice are here to pick you up. Make sure you keep your cell on."

"Of course Dad. Hey wait, I thought you said you were comming too."

"I am, just Alice wants to do some extra shopping, so we will all meet you guys in 3 hours. Now you really must go. I think Alice will fall throught the floor if she doesn't stop bouncing." I glanced at Alice, and it looked like she was vibrating with excitement. Wow. How can you get that excited - over a mall?! She was soimpatient she grabbed my hand and pushed me in the back seat of her Porche. It was just like her one back in Forks, except this one was fire engine red. She drove at a maniac speed. Like always, it didnt bother me as much anymore, but it still did a little. We pulled into the parking lot. Alice wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"It's like my own personal heaven."

"Yeah, and my hell."

"Oh lighten up Bella! Now come on. I have a vision that the whole mall is haveing massive sales!" I groaned. At least that means she wouldn't be spends so much on me... But little did I know, that was far from the truth...

**Sorry for the Cliffy! I just kinda need to finish getting ready for school!**

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE! If you haven't yet so far, I think you owe it to me to just push that little button on the bottom. You can always add it to your faves too. Ya know. If you want to... But anyways, Thanks SOOOO much to anyone who reviewed Thanks so much to; ****I.Write.Sins.Not.Tragedies, For clearing up some stuff and giving me awesome Ideas! I am sorry this chapter was short, and not very eventful. But, they are just getting at the mall. So the next chapter will mae things pick up abit.**

**Thanks x.o Brit o.x**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- I am sorry forgot updating faster! In this chapter they go to the Edmonton Mall. Next, the Cullens go to Saskatchewan... Anyone know anything they can do... Or get into trouble doing there? Anyways, I may not update for a couple of days... Or I may update soon. Depends if I suddenly get Writers block. Now, stop reading this Authors Note, and start reading the actual Story!**

**Disclaimer- See previous chapters..**

"Oh my gosh!!" Alice screeched.

"Oh no! Please no!" This was not going to be a very good day for me...

"Just look at all those stores! Look! There's so many! C'mon! Lets start we only have 11 hours to get through this all! Now where shall we start... Oh I know!" And with that, I was pulled into the direction of a store. I didn't get a glimpse at the store name. All I remember was standing there, while Alice skipped all over the store in 5 minutes both Alice and Rosalie had hand fulls of clothing for us all to try on. I was pushed into the nearest dressing room, with a mound of clothing half of the size of me.

"Try something on and come show us, Bella!" I picked up a pair of dark wash jeans, and a bright orange shirt. I tried to get the shirt on, but I was having a difficult time... First I put my arm through the head hole... And well, just use your imagination to other ways I could of put it on. I stepped out and both of their jaws dropped.

"What? Okay, I know it looks bad..." I said... I didn't think it looked bad enough to make their jaws drop.

"No, Bella! It looks absolutly georgous on you!" Exclaimed Rose. Wow. I was taken aback with that comment.

"Um, what planet are you from?"

"I am from planet Alice!" Alice responded with.

"Um. Okay. I am going to go finish trying everything else on..."

We walked out of that store with 2 bags, spending a total of 687. 99. Next we went into Miss Sixty. Alice made me try on many many clothes again. One of my favorites was a brown T-shirt. Alice picked out some things for herself, including a tank top, with a very low V neck. While Rose piked out a gray and black dress. And lastly, Alice picked up a pair of shoes, or whoever wanted them. There we spent around 1500.34. I was very mad at her for spending that much, but she wouldn't let me return the clothes she got for me. Next I was pulled into Abercombie, H&M. By that time it was already 1, and I was getting hungry.

Rose went and got me some Dairy Queen while I went and found some where to sit in the crowded food court. Rose came back with my food, and Alice returned with a Tropical Tornado with a Warrior Booster. From Booster Juice. I ate quite slow, so that I could atleast rest untill we attacked the rest of the mall. And well, also, my feet were killing me! Alice made me wear heals today, and they were not agreeing with me. But on the up side, I havent fallen yet. Even though I tripped but Alice was there to catch me. I was just about finished when my cell phone buzzed.

"Hey!"

"Hello, Love."

"How is shopping so far?"

"You don't want to know."

"Of course I do, my love. I want to know anything about or involving you." When he said that my heart practically melted. He was so perfect.

"Where do I start... Alice has probably bought enough stuff for Me, Her and Rosalie combined to last a year!"

"Well, she does tend to go overboard doesn't she?"

"That's the understatement of the year." I said.

"Anyways, I was just phoning to tell you that we are actually not going to be joining you guys today. We are going to switch and stay at the Fantasyland Hotel, It is right near the mall, so you don't have to go very far when you're done. And tomorrow I promise we will all join you and see what else the mall has to offer other than shopping. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah. As long as your going to be with me."

"I am so sorry my angel but I have to go now, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I have decided to go hunting. And they are getting impatient. I love you."

"Love you, Edward" Alice and Rose came back from putting our stuff in the car, I told them what was happening and Alice got excited that she could spend another day in the mall.

"Come on Bella! We have already wasted 20 minutes of my precious shopping time!"

"Uggh. Alice... How much longer do you plan on staying her for?"

"Until the mall closes silly, Bella!" I was yet again, dragged into French Connection, and Alice did her little crazy pixy thing. In other words going crazy. She had a huge pile of clothing in her arms as did Rose.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you afford all this?" A sales lady asked her. Alice flashed a credit card I have never seen before. The sales lady who's name tag said Bridget, looked like she had just seen a ghost. And quickly backed off.

"Alice, what did you show her?!" I was curious to of what could of made her back away so fast.

"One of my credit cards. Only special people can attain one of them some movie stars can't even get it."

"Oh..."

"Is that why she backed off so quickly?"

"Yes, Bella. Now stop questioning me and just try these on! But wait and start with this pile first." She motioned to one of my two piles of clothing on the floor of the dressing room. "If you like any of it, put it into this pile," Alice said while pointing to the other. "By the time you get through the first pile, Rose and I will be done with our stuff, anything in the second pile, try it on and show us." A second later, she was gone. I picked up a T-shirt. And to my dismay, I actually liked it. It was grey with a red trim around the neck and arms. I threw it in the second pile and moved along. That was the only thing I picked out of the first pile. When I was done, I stepped out in one of the outfits that Alice had picked out for me. She loved pretty much everything and told me she was getting it. And I couldn't object because she said it was for both of us, we could share it. I asked her what she got, and she put on a long white jacket. She looked completely stunning in it. We left there with 2 bags, and headed to Guess. I actually found a few pieces that I liked in that store and tried to put together a outfit. I grabbed a tan sweater, a dark blue tank Because I know how much Edward likes blue on me. And a black pair of Skinny Jeans. Before Alice bombarded me with her choices, I told her I wanted to show how bad I was at doing this. I quickly threw on the outfit and went out to show them.

"Wow, Bella!"

"It's that bad?"

"No! I mean Wow! That looks awesome on you!" Rosalie commented on it.

"You really think so?" I was really surprised.

"Totally! I am proud to call you my soon-to-be-sister!"

"Awwwww. Thanks Alice!" I went over to her and hugged her.

"There is only one thing missing..."

"Shoes!" Rose finished her sentence.

"I am definitely not good at that!"

"Well, I guess we should start hitting some shoe stores soon!" Oh no. Not Shoes!! Before I had time to run back into the change room, I was handed a couple more items. I didn't like them, they were uncomfortable, but Alice loved them.

"We are having really good luck here!" Alice commented on the pile of clothes we were buying. Thank god half of it was for her. I just wish she would get more for herself, or even Rose! Alice is the one who's luggage was lost. We went to at least 6 more stores, and Alice bought something in each and every one of them! Alice and Rosalie had to run to the car and put our stuff away again! How much have they bought today?! Hmph. I could not wait to get back to the hotel room and have a nice relaxing bath. Just when I thought we were done, the shoe shopping started... How stupid could I be?! How could of I thought we were done? We still 4 and a half hours left. I really couldn't wait to get this done and over with.

The first store we walked into was Aldo. This was going to be painful on my part I was sure of it. Luckily, I wasn't the only one trying on things. A sales lady came up to us, told us her name was Hazel, and asked if we were looking for anything special. Alice whispered something in her ear, and she was off to get us some shoes. When she appeared, there were two other people with her. All of them held at least 6-7 boxes of shoes. Each of us, was assigned a different person, with a stack of boxes. The first pair of shoes to come out of my box was a black pair of flats. They were actually kinda cute. We all tried to walk in our shoes, Alice and Rosalie had no troubles, but as soon as I went to get up, I tripped over something. Probably my own two feet, and knocked over my stack of boxes. It didn't hurt that much, but the embarrassment was more than enough. Alice and Rose helped me up and burst out laughing. They were holding onto each other so that the wouldn't fall to the floor, Like me in a hysterical laughing fit. I shot them the death glance, which seemed to shut them up after a minute. They finished picking out 3 pairs of shoes each. I decided to let them pick, but limited them to no more than 3 inch heels. I ended up getting the black flats that I fell in.

We went into about 5 more shoe stores, and in total we bought 15 pairs of shoes. 5 for each of us. I was still very displeased. There was an hour before the mall was closing. I am pretty sure that we had been into every clothing and shoe store deemed 'acceptable' by Rosalie and Alice. The next store we went into took me by surprise. We walked into The Source By Circuit City. What were we doing in here? I thought.

"Alice? Why are we in here?"

"Well, I thought that I would give you a present for letting me take you shopping! And I wanted to get everyone Ipods... Because they are going to make this the best trip - ever! I have already seen it.Also, we need a new digital camera... So I am going to get a couple..."

"Aliceeeee! You know how much I hate presents!"

"Yes, but this one you and Edward can share."

"Okay, depends... What are you planning on getting Edward and I?"

"A new laptop." What?! Why would she get us a laptop?

"Anyways... I am going to go pick one out for you. You and Rose decide which Ipod colours to get for everyone. Then I am going to look at the cameras!" Alice will pay! Nobody has really grasped how much I hate presents! I was not happy.

"Fine." I said grouchily. Rose and I walked over to the selection of Ipods. We picked out a 32GB Ipod touch for Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. And for Esme, we got her a sliver 8GB, Alice got a pink 8GB, Rose got a red 8GB and I got a blue 8GB. Then we went to go find Alice in the camera isle. She decided to get 4 of the same cameras. It was a black, and had 10 mega pixels. Lastly, she bought 4 2GB memory cards to put into the cameras. She went and paid for all of out electronics. I almost had a heart attack when I saw what the total is. They said that it was a good cause. But I still diagree. Who would or can spend that much on a bunch of Ipods, Cameras and a laptop?! Oh yeah, I forgot the Cullens were rich, and had more money than they knew what to do with it. It still bugged the hell out of me though. We left just as the mall was closing. I was glad that our hotel wasn't far away at all. Less than a minute thank goodness. We took us the whole trunk and the back seat. I was squashed in the back with tons of bags.

We arrived at the hotel, and the boys were waiting for us. Edward opened up my door for me and gave me a huge hug before we began to unload the car. We made it in one trip, since everyone pretty much took 5 bags each. We decided to put them in Alice and Jaspers room. When Jasper opened the door I couldn't help let a gasp escape my mouth. Their room was decorated in a Hollywood theme. It was incredible.

"This roomis amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Wait until you see ours." Edward whispered in my ear. What did ours look like? Hmmmmmm.

"Bella, this is your stuff." She motioned to a huge pile of bags. Including the Source bag. I went to garb a few bags, and so did Edward. We had around 30 bags to carry. Everyone decided that we needed help, so they all too some of the bags. Edward opened the door to our room and I was stunned. It was decorated in read and white, and had a big circular bed. It was absolutely beautiful. Everyone put down their bags and left Edward and I alone.

"Edward! This room is beautiful!"

"I knew you would love it, love." He smiled my favorite crooked grin and my heart almost stopped beating.

"Now, I think you should eat something, I have already called room service for you."

"Okay... I am guessing you already know what Alice bought for us?"

"Actually no. No wonder she was singing the alphabet in ever language she know!" He laughed.

"Oh, well. Then I will got get it for us." I dug through my pile of bags and found the Source bag. I walked over to the Bright red bed, and started to empty out the bag.

"Alice insisted that she get us a present for taking her on the best trip she has ever been on, and well, for me letting her take me shopping." I gave him the box that holded our new laptop. He pulled it out of the box and turned it on.

"Oh, and she insisted on getting everyone Ipods, so for all of the guys, we got them Ipod touches. Now, you can put music and movies on it!" I passed the Ipod box and he opened that too.

"Whats this? I thought all she bought for us was a laptop and Ipods..." There was still something in the bag. I took it out and in my hands there was one of the 4 cameras Alice bought. It had a note stuck to it.

_Edward and Bella,_

_I thought that I should get you a camera, now you two can take picture of our trip, or whatever you want! I already put a 2 GB memory card in it, so it's ready to go!_

_Love, Alice._

"Aw, that's so sweet of her." I said.

"Yes, we must do something for her. But what?"

"Hmmm. You can think about that later. Lets finish getting the laptop set up."

"Good idea." We found out that we can turn it, so that it become a touch screen. Before we knew it, it was 12 O'clock. And I was getting tired.

"I think I am going to go to bed, who knows what lies for us tomorrow!" I went to the bathroom to have a 'human moment' and then crawled into bed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and hummed my lullaby. I knew sleep was only a matter of minutes away.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Now get to sleep." He said in his sweet and velvety smooth voice.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! Say what you truly think! Also, what do you think they should do when they go back to the W.E.M? Anyways, tell me that and if there is anything else in Edmonton, or Saskatchewan. :D Oh yeah, and did I say PLEASE REVIEW yet?**

**Thanks Brit. :**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE: SO SORRY!

**Okay, I am really really sorry about this but, I have the biggest writers block ever! I havent even updated my other story for about a month and a half! I fel really bad, but I cannot continute. I know alot of you would love for this story to go on, but if anybody is willing to, I will let you finish it. Just Review to this chapter if you want to finish it! If you do, please accept my biggest thanks ever! **

**Again, I am deeply sorry. Also, to anyone who has read my other story does anyone have any ideas to what can happen next? I have to clue of what should happen, that's what I havent updated in so long. Or if anybody is willing to Co-write it with me, I would allow that too! So, update if you can be of any help Thanks! **

**My sinceresnt apologys.**

**Brit**


End file.
